


Stars In Your Eyes

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mythology - Freeform, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recovering from his capture, Hewlett accidentally calls Anna by a different name, much to her curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Set between episodes 2x08 and 2x09
> 
> Once again, this came out of a few ideas I got while writing 'A Deafening Distance'. Thought this one would be cute to write.

He was sleeping well enough, or at least from what Anna could see.

More than once she had stopped by since Hewlett had returned from Connecticut, came to the tavern and rescued her from Simcoe. She rewarded Hewlett with a kiss on the cheek, so overjoyed to see him again. Upon returning to Whitehall however, his strength quickly left him and he was bound to bed once more. Some times he was awake, but mostly he slept. Anna understood that he'd been through quite an ordeal and it would take time for him to fully regain his strength. She would sit with him during the day and watch over him.

Today was no different, that she had come by to see him again. He was sleeping, yes, but Anna was just glad he was safe. Sat by his side in a chair and read a book, though she was losing the light to read; the sun was starting to set outside.

Suddenly Anna heard a slight groan and looked up from her book. Hewlett stirred in bed, seeming to be waking up. She closed her book and leaned forward.

“Major?” She ventured. “Are you awake? Are you in any pain at all?”

He relaxed and his eyes fluttered half open, giving a smile at her. “...Andromeda.” He whispered. “Anna.”

She blinked in surprise. Did he know he had just called her that, or was he still in a state of sleep? Talking in his sleep?

Then his head tilted towards her and his eyes fully opened. He looked tired, but well rested.

“Hello, Mrs. Strong.” Hewlett said, voice still dragging on sleep. He glanced around.“Judging by the light, it must be... Well, good evening.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.... And once again I find you at my bedside.”

“You've been through quite a lot, and I was worried about you.” She replied.

“It's hardly necessary, but thank you.”

Anna smiled back at him, and without thinking she reached out and took his hand. Hewlett was much more than a friend to her now, he was someone she cared very much about. The fact that he was safe now, away from his captors, made her happy.

In this moment with him, she could forget everything else, and she didn't have to pretend. There was no goal to accomplish for the ring, no danger to be wary of, except for Simcoe of course; everything was fine.

“Simcoe hasn't caused anymore chaos while I've been off my feet, has he?” Hewlett asked.

Speak of the devil. Seriously. “No, thank God.”

“Good.” He sighed. “Though he's probably busying himself plotting a new strategy. He is like a mad dog, and... Anna if he were ever to harm you, give me the word and I will deal with it personally.”

He had kept her safe from Simcoe before, and she knew Hewlett would do it again in a heartbeat.

“He knows I'm under protection from you, so he will not dare approach me so easily.”

“Still, please be careful. I can't bear to have anything happen to you.”

Anna knew, and she knew his words were sincere. “Major- ah, Edmund.” She corrected herself, remembering his request to be call by his given name when they were alone. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“I was wondering- why did you call me Andromeda before?”

He looked confused. “When did I call you that?”

“When you were waking up. You called me Andromeda.”

“I... did. Oh...” He averted his eyes away from her, looking down at his lap instead. “I must have been half asleep at the time- I'm sorry, Anna; I did not mean to call you by that name. It's just that it's a name I associate with yours and it was a slip of the tongue.” 

“You associate that name with mine?” Anna asked him.

Hewlett nodded, and removed his hand from hers so he could move himself up into a slightly more sitting position. He was gaining more of his strength back with every day.

“Andromeda is the name of a constellation.” Hewlett explained. “If I was well enough, I would take you out to find the constellation tonight. Soon maybe. You see, in the Greek stories, Andromeda was the name of a woman, whose mother had boasted of her great beauty. Poseidon had chained the poor girl to a pillar, to make her a sacrifice for a sea monster. However, it did not go according to plan.”

“Did she escape somehow?”

“Andromeda didn't really escape, but she was rescued by a man named Perseus. He was on his way back from slaying the Gorgon Medusa, carrying her head in a magic sack as to avoid turning himself into stone. He rescued Andromeda by showing the sea monster Medusa's head, thus turning it to stone. He then freed Andromeda from her chains.”

Anna thought on this for a moment, the story reminding her of when Simcoe had first come back to town and Hewlett had rescued her from that situation, allowing her to stay in Whitehall and taking her away from that fiend. He had caught on quickly to the point she was trying to get across.

“It's like how you saved me from Simcoe.” Anna realized. “You saved me from the monster.”

“Yes, but... you see that's not the only reason.” Hewlett continued. “When I was captured, I... I was going out of my mind, I must confess. The cold days of winter seeped into my bones and sought to drive me mad. But I didn't lose my wits. I pretended... I pretended you were there, that we were talking to each other and we would watch the stars. I would call you Andromeda then. It was because of that I didn't fall to madness.” He turned his gaze on her completely. “It was you who kept me going, kept me living, even after I was able to get free. I knew I had to get back to you.”

Anna hadn't asked before what he had gone through during his capture, already imagining how bad it was and not wanting to bring up terrible memories to Hewlett. At this however, guilt flooded into her. Hewlett held affections for her so deep that the thought of her kept him alive during that dark time. He thought so highly of her, treated her with respect...

But in reality Anna was just a spy. She wasn't what Hewlett thought she was.

“Besides,” He leaned his head back on the pillows. “Um, forgive me, but I think you are just as beautiful as Andromeda.”

Anna was stunned. No man before had said such things, had never given her such high praise or regarded her so much that they used her image as a light in their own darkness.

Hewlett still continued to surprise her with his affections, ones which now made her stomach flutter with butterflies. He was so kind to her and what had she done in return...?

Well, actually, she was here now by his side. She supposed that was at least something.

“Thank you, Edmund...” She muttered. “I've... I've never been told that before, by anyone.”

“Maybe it's just because they don't see what I see in you.” He answered, reaching out for her hand again. She took it without hesitation.

His hand was warm, not cold like they were the night he stumbled into the tavern, looking for her to bring her back to Whitehall.

Anna squeezed his hand. “Maybe once you're feeling well enough, we can go see the stars and you can show me where Andromeda lies, and also tell me about this 'Persues'. He sounds heroic like you.”

Hewlett smiled widely and closed his eyes. “You're too kind, Anna. I am not as grand as some great hero.”

 _'But you are to me.'_ Anna thought. _'And... I do not want to lie to you anymore. I can't.'_

She couldn't tell him about being a spy, but she could stop using him for Abe and the ring. Hewlett was a good and decent man who had already been through enough. Anna didn't want to do that anymore, not to Hewlett. She cared about him too much and it didn't feel right anymore to toy with him, not when she felt this way about him, whatever it may be.

Anna couldn't do that to a good man like Hewlett.


End file.
